No Place Like Ferryport Landing
by WizKid94
Summary: “Great! Just great!” “…Sabrina?” “How could we let this happened?” “Sabina…” Sabrina stopped her rant to give her sister a venomous glare. “What Daphne?” she hissed “……Is that a tail?” Post Book 7 Minor P/S


**I do not own Sisters Grimm (c) Michael Buckley (Author's note to be at END of Chapter)**

_

* * *

_

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Do not read if you have not read Book Seven or do not want to ruin the book.**

**You have been warned.**

**-WizKid94**

_

* * *

_

_When the lights came on, Sabrina looked around. She was lying on the floor of a wooden farmhouse. Her sister was sitting on a bed, wearing a little yellow dress, and Puck was nowhere to be found._

"_Where are we?" Daphne said, helping her sister to her feet._

"_Inside the book, I guess," Sabrina replied. "Where's Puck?"_

_Daphne shrugged. "Maybe he didn't make it. Maybe he's back in the Hall of Wonders."_

_Outside they could hear a commotion, including a lot of singing. Sabrina went to the door and swung it open. There was a sea of little people dressed entirely in green on the lawn. Sabrina recognized them as Munchkins, but that wasn't what shocked her. Right outside the door was a road made entirely of yellow bricks. She and Daphne stepped outside and where greeted like heroes. The Munchkins lifted them onto their tiny shoulders and cheered._

"_What do you think we did?" Daphne said._

"_You killed The Wicked Witch of the East," one of the Munchkins cried."You've saved us all."_

_Sabrina turned back to the house and saw the horrible truth-a pair of legs sticking out from beneath it and they were wearing a pair of shiny silver shoes with a remarkable red tint to them. She suddenly realized they hadn't just entered a story. They had entered one of the most famous stories ever told._

"Daphne, I don't think we're in Ferryport Landing anymore." (Buckley Michael Sisters Grimm Book Seven pgs-305 to 306)

* * *

**No Place like Ferryport Landing**

* * *

Daphne looked at her sister, her mouth trembling in shock. Instantly, Sabrina wanted to sooth her sister, but found herself rooted in her place.

"We couldn't be…" her sister whispered breathlessly; her eyes widening in awe.

Sabrina merely nodded numbly. Returning her gaze to the joyful crowd at their feet, Sabrina's mind began to process.

"What would Mirror need here?" she asked suddenly, whipping her face to meet her sister's.

Daphne's face paled, "I…I don't know." She admitted biting down on her lip.

Sabrina grimaced, "This can't be any good." She said sadly, causing the celebrating crowd to silence.

"What do you mean!?" cried one of the green-clothed men. "The witch is dead!"

"Yes!" agreed another. "It's time for celebration."

Sabrina bit back the urge to roll her eyes-with much difficulty.

"Look," she started awkwardly, trying hard to control her rising temper, "We're _kinda_ in the middle of something at the moment."

"But you are our heroes!" another wailed, "You mustn't go!"

"Really guys." Daphne interjected, trying to free herself from their grasps, "We really need to get going."

This didn't seem to sit well with the Munchkin clan, Sabrina noted, as their faces fell and the musical harmony came to an eerie silence. Brain whirling, Sabrina bit her lip in concentration. There had to be a way to get away….

"Did you see a man and a baby come by here?" Sabrina asked suddenly.

The Munchkins looked to the eldest Grimm sister with blank expressions. Sabrina's heart plummeted, with a sad sigh; losing hope.

"Wait!" a voice squeaked, drawing Sabrina's attention instantly. "I remember him!"

Feeling her heartbeat increase dramatically, Sabrina turned to her sister with a smile.

"Where did he go!?" Daphne asked, equally as enthusiastic as her elder sister.

Without a word the Munchkin raised his finger to the path beside them; Sabrina frowned.

"You've got to be joking…" Sabrina groaned as her gaze followed the direction of the pointing finger-the yellow brick road.

Though the seriousness of the current situation, Daphne found herself giggling in response to her sisters actions; Sabrina threw a snarl at her younger sister-Daphne looked away innocently.

"You must follow the yellow brick road!" the Munchkin concluded as the group chorused his words with enthusiasm.

Gnawing at her lip once again, Sabrina looked back to the road. _I don't know exactly what Mirror is planning._ Sabrina said bitterly at the thought of her former- or what she thought was- friend. _But I'm going to get my baby brother back, and that's for sure._

But the speech Sabrina had recited to herself did little to the nerves that where racking up inside her. This wasn't what she had wanted to do. Was a simple plan of snatching the baby, capturing Mirror and restoring peace to her family within a single night too much to ask? As much as she wanted to answer this current question with a 'no', she knew there was no easy way out of this one. She had either one of two choices; Go home and call it quits as Mirror used her innocent brother for his master scheme to take over the world- or confront Mirror heads on to save her brother. Though I might not have been the _easier_ of the two, it was the _right_ thing to do.

"Daphne…." Sabrina hissed silently to her sister as she passed. "We need to talk."

Without bothering for her sister's approval- or rather dismissal- of her plan, Sabrina took her younger sister's elbow in her hand; successfully dragging her back into the farmhouse- a bit of privacy was needed.

X-xx-X

Pacing back and forth, a habit she had gained through the past years, Sabrina felt the full force of the anxiety she had quietly contained mere moments before. Daphne, sitting on the bed calmly, watched her sister make her way from one end of the room to another hastily.

Daphne knew not to interrupt her sister when she was in this state; a lesson painfully learned a few years back. She knew that Sabrina wasn't deliberately trying to stall the rescue attempt for their younger brother, it just…happened to look like it. The truth was, Sabrina was on the edge of hysterics, and Daphne knew that it would be better on the long run for her elder sister to calm a bit before starting the rough journey destiny had bestowed upon them.

It had been awhile since Daphne had last seen her sister like this, and this fact scared the seven year old- who was going to be eight very soon (need I remind you).

With a sigh, Daphne shook the memory of Sabrina's previous meltdown- a painful memory that had eased its way into the younger Grimm's mind, and decided it best not to intrude. Busying herself, Daphne began to inspect the outfit she now wore. It was strange, she thought, how Sabrina's clothes hadn't changed quite like hers had. Looking down at the yellow dress, she traced the delicate patterns of the plaid that where etched across the dress. Absently she clicked together the heels of her black dress shoes together.

Sabrina's wardrobe, on the other hand, had changed from her usual pajama's to a muddy brown sweatshirt- which reminded her vaguely of the fairy that had yet to show up- and a pair of dark jeans.

Assuming that her attire had been due to the fact that they were in The Wizard of Oz- being similar to the one Dorothy had worn in the story; Daphne became puzzled by Sabrina's choice- lack of better word- clothing.

The murmurs of Sabrina's voice aroused Daphne from her deep thoughts.

"Great just great…." Sabrina murmured in a barely audible voice as her pace increased in speed as did her anxiety.

Frowning at her sister's actions, Daphne opened her mouth in an attempt to calm her sister, when her mind became blank. Blinking rapidly, quite taken aback by what she just saw, Daphne rubbed her eyes. Surely she hadn't seen….she blinked again.

"…Sabrina…?" Daphne's voice rang out cautiously - there was no doubt about it now; her eyes were playing no tricks.

Sabrina ignored her sister, continuing her pacing. She knew in the state she was in at the present moment would result in her biting- figuratively- off her sister's head; she didn't need that at the moment.

"How could we let this happened!?" Sabrina cried hoarsely, her arms flailing above her head in frustration.

"Sabrina…" Daphne tried again, knowing full well she was treading in dangerous waters.

Sabrina stopped mid-rant. Her breathing became heavy, and clenching her teeth tightly, she whipped her head to meet her sister's gaze. She returned the gaze with a venomous glare.

"What Daphne!?" she hissed, truly agitated with her little sister's pestering. Didn't she see that she was in a _bad_ mood!?

Daphne blinked again, opening her mouth to attempt speech, but when no such thing came from the girl's mouth, Sabrina found herself wrapping her arms together; her foot tapping beside her impatiently.

What Daphne said next confused her.

"….is that a tail?" she asked weakly, pointing to the…rather noticeable addition to Sabrina's backside.

Sabrina felt her breath catch within her throat, and the only thing that seemed to run through her mind was- _Not again!_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note: Yes, I know I should be working on M:SIFL or Moth-be-Gone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated., but at the moment I'm on my mother's computer. My poor laptop has died, and I need a new cord because the other burn out. It really stunk too, but I'm trying. As for Moth-Be-Gone, I have to put some thought into it. I was planning on having Mirror as a main part of the story, but considering he is the Master, I will have to rearrange the plot a bit, or disregard the fact all together.**

**On a lighter note, this story. It obviously takes place right after The Sisters Grimm Book Seven: the EverAfter War. Sorry about the beginning. I wanted to remind you of what happened in the book (copied it word for word). I apologize for any gramatical and or spelling errors I may have missed!**

**If you haven't already guessed here is the character "scheme":**

**Daphne:** Dorothy

**Sabrina:** Toto

**Puck:** Sorry guys, I don't want to ruin this one for you, but a hint is he gone in later.

**Please Read and Review! Opinions Accepted. Flames only help Mirror get away with using the poor baby for his plan! I still have hope (or maybe I'm just in denial) that Mirror can still be good! Now be good and: No Flames!**

* * *


End file.
